


As he drifts to sleep with a moan and a weep

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Teens
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stava diventando ormai una routine. Come se fosse un modo per augurarsi la buonanotte l'un l'altro.<br/>Non ricordava neppure com'era iniziato tutto...<br/>Mentiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As he drifts to sleep with a moan and a weep

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: As he drifts to sleep with a moan and a weep  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi/Pairing: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Marco/Jean  
> Rating: NSFW  
> Warning: yaoi  
> Wordcount: 501  
> Challenge: MMOM  
> Prompt: Billy Liar - The Decemberists   
> Disclaimer: se fossero miei, Marco sarebbe ancora vivo e copulerebbero come conigli.

Stava diventando ormai una routine. Come se fosse un modo per augurarsi la buonanotte l'un l'altro.  
Non ricordava neppure com'era iniziato tutto...  
Mentiva. Si ricordava perfettamente quando Marco lo aveva beccato a masturbarsi sotto le lenzuola. Aveva fatto finta di nulla e gli aveva dato la schiena. Probabilmente capiva che uno doveva anche sfogarsi in qualche modo. Era certo che anche Marco lo facesse di tanto in tanto, anche se era più bravo di lui e non si era mai fatto beccare.  
Restava il fatto che da quel momento, qualcosa tra loro era cambiato. E il letto che condividevano era diventato ancora più grande.  
Passavano le notti così vicini che si addormentavano praticamente abbracciati.  
Di solito era lui che si addormentava per primo, almeno così gli diceva sempre Marco. Del resto, come avrebbe potuto non addormentarsi, rilassato com'era dopo aver sentito su di se le mani dell'altro?  
Quella sera aveva preso lui l'iniziativa.   
Con un ghigno si era avvicinato di più a Marco, quando gli sembrava che gli altri si fossero tutti addormentati. Aveva subito portato una mano sull'inguine dell'altro ragazzo, che per tutta risposta aveva mugugnato qualcosa.  
Senza attendere oltre aveva abbassato un po' i suoi pantaloni, per poterlo così toccare meglio. Sapeva che Marco non si sarebbe tirato indietro, ed infatti aveva sentito la mano dell'altro sul proprio fondoschiena che lo attirava verso di se. Non erano ancora andati fino in fondo, ma gli piaceva quando Marco usava anche le dita per farlo venire. Doveva allora mordere il cuscino o le spalle del ragazzo per evitare di gemere troppo forte e farsi così sentire da tutti.  
Aveva iniziato a muovere una mano sul sesso dell'altro, che iniziava man mano ad indurirsi ed ingrossarsi. Prima o poi, si diceva, Marco lo avrebbe preso e lui già si pregustava il piacere. Se le sue dita erano così piacevoli, figuriamoci altro.  
Quando Marco gli abbassò i pantaloni, lui era già duro in attesa di essere toccato da quelle mani calde. Non poteva farci nulla se il solo pensiero di Marco che lo toccava lo drizzava più di un paio di tette.   
Aveva mugugnato non appena la mano del ragazzo si era chiusa attorno alla sua erezione. Continuava a muovere la mano sul sesso dell'altro, e sperava che Marco facesse lo stesso velocemente. Solo che al ragazzo più grande piaceva esasperarlo e condurlo lentamente al piacere.  
\- Marco... mh... - aveva mugugnato quando il moro aveva stretto la sua natica, prima di iniziare a muovere la mano sul suo sesso. Istintivamente aveva mosso il bacino verso di lui, sfiorando così l'erezione dell'altro con la propria.  
Aveva usato il collo di Marco per attutire un gemito, provocato dalle dita che sfioravano la sua apertura. Sentire quelle dita che lentamente si spingevano in lui, mandavano delle scosse elettriche che andavano dritte alla sua erezione.   
Non avrebbe resistito molto. Non resisteva mai molto alla fine. Finiva sempre per venire per primo, sporcando la mano di Marco e i loro ventri.   
Quella sera non era stato diverso, mentre mordeva una spalla di Marco e veniva nella sua mano.


End file.
